Pequeñas grandes cosas
by iClauze
Summary: No todos los amores tenían que ser obligatoriamente hablando, también existen otros métodos. La pequeña historia de como Afrodita y Camus confesarón sus sentimientos través de un método muy especial. AFRODITAxCAMUS / YAOI / DRABBLE.


**_Saint Seiya y sus personajes son de exclusiva propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation._**

* * *

_Eres perfecto, desde los pies a la cabeza._

Por alguna razón él últimamente se estaba dedicando a acosar el Santo de Piscis "secretamente". Obviamente que Afrodita ya se había dado cuenta, pero lo dejo tranquilo; por una parte le divertía ver al caballero de Acuario como un niñita de secundaria acosando a uno de preparatoria.

—Vaya, parece que tienes un admirador secreto —se burló Deathmask al ver a Camus observando a Afrodita detrás de un pilar.

—Al menos es lindo —siguió Shura.

Afrodita giró los ojos y suspiró.

—Uh, ¿Cuándo será el momento de que lleguen las cartitas de amor?

—Deathmask ya basta —pronunció el sueco—. Sí, Camus me está siguiendo desde hace un tiempo, pero sólo es eso.

—Bueno, tal vez sólo te admira y listo —dijo Shura, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo admira, porque lo ama —volvió a molestar el italiano.

—Por cierto Death… ¿No que tenías una cita con Mu a las cinco? —le recordó Piscis— Son el cinco menos quince.

El caballero de Cáncer casi se iba para atrás, se despido rápidamente y salió disparado de las escalinatas de Piscis, como alma que se la lleva Hades.

Volvió a suspiras cruzándose de brazos, viró a su lado, ahí todavía se encontraba el español.

—¿Y tú qué? Largo.

—Amargado —escupió en español, retirándose hacia su templo.

—¡Eso lo entendí! —gritó el peliceleste.

Giró sobre sus talones y fue directo al pilar donde se ocultaba el francés.

—Hola —saludó al menor con una sonrisa, el cual retrocedió.

—Adiós.

Salió huyendo del lugar, sin notar que se le había caído algo.

—¡Oye, Camus! —quiso llamar su atención, pero el acuariano ya se había ido.

Miró con curiosidad el papel que había salido de la armadura de Acuario, se agachó y lo tomó. Era él. Ahí había un dibujo de él. Tenían unos términos bastantes realistas, acarició el dibujo, estaba hecho a lápiz. Lo giró por la parte de atrás y ahí tenía una dedicatoria.

**Siento mucho no poder entregártelo en persona, me da un poco de vergüenza. **

**A lo mejor pensarás que soy un raro… Lamento si te he hecho incomodar los últimos días que te he estado siguiendo, de verdad, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo. **

**Sólo quiero decirte que siento un gran aprecio por ti… No sé cómo explicártelo, espero que me entiendas.**

**Con amor,**

**Camus.**

Afrodita aun observando la bella caligrafía se adentró en su templo. Al llegar a la zona privada, tomó un papel y una pluma y empezó a escribir…

Pasó por el onceavo templo, ahí se encontraba su guardián custodiándolo; al pasar por su frente aventó el papel que había escrito anteriormente, hacia el francés.

Al ya el sueco retirarse, tomó el papel entre sus frías manos y lo abrió. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo al leer cada oración, cada palabra, cada letra.

**Camus… **

**Pensarás que no te valoro, pero lo que no sabes es que yo daría la vida por ti.**

**Sé que nunca te dirijo la palabra, pero cuando lo hago soy lindo contigo y eso mi querido vecinito, es para que sepas que te sigo teniendo en la palma de mi mano.**

**Tienes ese carácter que me enloquece, pero también esa lindura y ternura que me mata.**

**Y aquí me tienes, sin poder dormir, sin poder pensar, sin poder buscarle una repuesta momentánea a mis pensamientos, sin poder hablar, sin poder reaccionar, sin poder ser yo.**

**No sé lo que tienes, pero lo tienes…**

**Tengo ganar de complicarme la vida contigo.**

**Tal vez no pueda darte lo mejor del mundo, pero sí lo mejor de mí.**

**Con el doble de amor,**

**Afrodita.**

* * *

¿Y quién diría que están por morir en el Muro de los Lamentos?

Se miraron por última vez. Sonrieron y después todo se hizo dorado.

* * *

_Disfrutaron las pequeñas cosas de la vida, _

_porque un día se dieron cuenta de que esas eran las más grandes._


End file.
